There are many types of connectors used for providing proper alignment and connection between various body panels and frame components of a motor vehicle. Body panels such as the hood, fenders, trunk, etc, which are manufactured using different materials (such as metal or various types of thermoformed plastics) and methods often have different tolerances and shapes. Designers of these body panels have to take into account how the panels will be connected together, and how the panels will be connected to other parts of the vehicle, such as a carrier, while still maintaining the desired design shape. A carrier is a device which is used for mounting various devices used in vehicle operation, such as the power steering pump, headlight, radiator fan shroud, windshield washer coolant, among others. In some instances, the shape of the body panels increases the complexity of the design of any connector used to connect the body panels to one another, or to a carrier.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved connector which allows for greater flexibility for connecting a carrier to a body panel of a vehicle.